Life Goes On
by Krypton13
Summary: Set a few years after FANG. With Fang gone Max learns that she needs to go on without him. But will he stick to the 20-year plan in his last note to her? First fanfic! T for some swears... Discontinued for the time being.
1. Chapter 1  Awakening

_So, uh. My first fanfic! I'm a totally new writer. I think I probably need help... Mostly with them being a little (or a lot) out of character. But.. It's been two years since the last book. So I don't know. Anyway, I'm rambling. Basically, I'd love it if you'd read and give me feedback. Constructive criticism, whatever. It's a really short beginning chapter, but they'll probably get longer as I go on!_

_*K_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters I'm using to write this story. I only came up with the story line._

_**Chapter One: Awakening**_

"Oh. Ugh. Like, major ugh!" I hear Nudge complaining.

"Well, yea! We're on the run!" Gazzy exclaimed, excited about the strangest things, as usual.

Yet, it was true. And honestly, I couldn't blame Nudge for complaining. She was about fourteen now, a teenager. Like, a real teenager – the kind who doesn't completely have the weight of the world on her shoulders, as I did at her age. And what normal fourteen year old girl enjoys spending time in the wilderness, roughing it, sleeping in caves to avoid monsters who want to kill her? Well, certainly not the average one. Not one I can think of, actually. But then again, I don't know many people…

However, it was especially worse than usual since, you know. We had all thought we were done with this. Plus, with Fang gone… Let's just say, life as a fugitive isn't easy even with your right hand – or wing - man by your side the whole way. So just try to imagine how hard it is without him. Can't, can you? Well, I can.

I was in a nearly catatonic state for weeks after my best friend left me. Us. Again. I just… sat on my bed. Doing nothing. Really, I didn't know what to do. It was bad enough when he disappeared the first time. After I thought I had him back for good… It was just that much worse. A pain I can barely describe.

I finally "woke up" to the crash of a window somewhere in our house. Not the fun, Iggy and Gazzy just flew through a window! type of crash. It was more of the… Uh-oh, someone's here to kill us again, type of crash. So what did I do when I heard that, the sound of my family in danger? Well, I guess I realized I still had 5/6 of a flock, a Mom, an Ella, and a Dylan. From there, I did the only thing a mutant bird-kid could think to do in a situation like that. I snapped my head up, set my brain switch to 'on', and put on my battle face.


	2. Chapter 2  Beginning

_So, it's been a few days. No reviews. But hey, I figure I'll post another chapter anyway! I'm looking for at least one review... I know, it's pathetic. But it's something. This is another real short chapter, but like I said, they should get longer. I'm just starting. So, yea... Please read, and review if you have anything at all to say. I always welcome comments and constructive criticism!(:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Maximum Ride. I wish - but, no._

_**Chapter Two: Beginning**_

See, there's something I've learned in my… about, sixteen years? And that's that, for real, the world is never completely, truly saved. There's always some sort of maniac out there looking to destroy it. Or, if not destroy it, just kill most of the people in it and repopulate it with people who can serve the world in the best ways possible. You know, the people who are most likely to survive? Then, of course, there could be one ruler of the world who could create a perfect Utopian (don't as me where I heard that word, I honestly can't remember) society! Yay, right? Right. If you want 8/10 of the planet's population dead. So, if you're a homicidal freak with control and hatred issues.

Anyway, those type of people are who I'm told I'm supposed to fight. You know, my… "calling"? Saving the world. Like that's even possible. After I save the world once, someone else comes along to try and challenge me. Like they have a chance. Yet, for some reason, they keep on trying…

The crash I heard was a new breed of attackers altogether, I realized when I rushed into the kitchen to see my family battling… Honestly, even I haven't come up with a name for them yet. I had thought that the evil "geniuses" of the world had given up on human DNA based fighters, but… They looked like they could be humanoid. No robotic movements. No weird feeling of kicking a wall of steel when fighting them. But they weren't Erasers. They looked… Have you ever seen that show from the 90s, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? They looked kind of like a demon off of that. Indescribable. Indescribably ugly. Human figure, not a human face… As in, red eyes, horns. Whoever had created these particular genetic hybrids must have messed up bad. But you know what? Better for us.

I spread my wings slightly, to give me more momentum as I leaped across the room. I raised my leg and hit one of the creatures smack in the nose, knocking it backward. At the same time, I turned in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to two more. As I landed, I stuck out my fist and hit a fourth in... Well, on a human it would have been the temple, I think.

"Up and away, guys!" I shouted to my Flock, all of whom turned to me, grinning at my newfound awareness.

We all spread our wings and leaped into the air, a huge crash resounding around us as we burst through the roof and into the sky above.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming

_Hey, y'all. Well, if anyone's reading this, that is... If you are, I would absolutely love me some reviews! Anyone wanna be the first? Cuz, yanno... that'd be great. Well, anyway. This is the third chapter. Some pretty intense FAX! Not with the Flock in this, it's about Fang. A bit longer than the last two, and hopefully as I get better at writing, that'll be the trend. But yea. Read, review, and... actually, that's about all. Oh, right. Please and thanks!_

_*K_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride. _

**_Chapter 3: Dreaming_**

"Wise ass. I don't believe you. You're making that up!" she smirked, fighting a full out grin, trying to sound angry even through her amusement.

He didn't answer, simply looked at her. Though she didn't realize it, his eyes betrayed his emotions. She knew him better than anyone, and yet... He was amazingly adept at hiding his thoughts, this time of his love for her. A love she wasn't aware of. One she may never know.

She glanced downwards, blushing slightly from the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly, she moved her eyes upwards again, meeting his. They stayed like that for several long moments, eyes and souls connected by something as simple as one look. They both began to lean forward slowly, his hand involuntarily reaching upward to brush her shoulder length, light brown hair behind her left ear. All at once, the slow leaning sped up, and her lips were attacking his, but not in a scary way, in a great way, and he found himself kissing her back. Her arms reached up, looping around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him closer. He willingly complied, snaking both arms around her perfect waist, bringing her as close as human-avianly possible,

Until she was suddenly gone. Pulled away from him, against both of their wills. Yet it was, he knew deep down, his fault. She was gone from his life, and he was to blame. He looked at her desperately, willingly her to come closer, horrified by the look of terror on her beautiful face. She was sliding away, out of his grasp, and he couldn't control it. They called out, screaming each other's names.

"Fang!" came the sound from her gorgeous lips, the same lips he had been kissing just moments ago.

"Max!" he called her name, breaking one of his vital show-no-emotion rules. But as they say, some rules are made to be broken, especially when the reason for the break is even more important than the rule itself. For example, when the reason for the break is, quite simply... Her.

He woke in cold sweats, disoriented, with her name on his lips, whipping his head around in search of her. Of Max. He then realized that parts of that horribly wonderful dream had been true. He had left her. Months ago. It hadn't been easy, but he had felt it needed to be done. And now he was paying for it, alone, miserable, in a dark and dank cave somewhere in the vicinity of nowhere.

_So, how was it? Great? Awful? Please please please please let me know by... you guessed it! Reviewing! I swear, I'm gonna write any more until I get atleast one review. That's pretty pathetic. But still, it's my goal. So, if you like it at all... Please tell me so!_


End file.
